It is known, that throughout life of a mammal or a human being, testosterone/estrone ratios do have a considerable effect on mammal or human life.
This testosterone/estrone ratio will exert a powerful and considerable reactions to the emotional well being, as well as in sexual functions, libido, muscle mass and strength, energy, cardiovascular health, bone integrity and memory behavior.
It is advantageous that testosterone/estrogen ratio is directly influenced by the aromitazation and bioavailable levels of several other hormones, including DHEA projesterone, androstenedione, estrone aldosterone, cortisol, estradiol and dihydrotestoasterone. These hormones which directly effect testosterone and estrogen ratios, also directly effect emotional well being, as well as sexual function, libido, muscle mass, fat to lean muscle ratios, strength, energy, cardiovascular health, osteoporosis, memory and cognitive function, as well as risk for breast cancer and benign prostate hypertrophy.
It is well established, that as a human being ages, these testosterone/estrone ratios adjust and change with age, with increasing formation levels of estrone and a proportional decrease in the formation of testosterone.
It is known for the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,072 to Schweibert etal dated Jul. 1, 1986 to provide for an aromatase inhibitor and an antiandrogen which generally is applicable for the treatment of prostatic hyperglania, incorporated herein by reference only.
Furthermore, it is known for the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,921 to Santti et.al dated Oct. 26, 1999 in the use of an aromatase inhibitor administered for the specific treatment for men for detrusor wrethral dyssynergia. This is in corporated herein for reference only.
It is also known for the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,389 to Radlmaier et.al dated Jan. 19,1999 for specific treatment of only androgen deficiency in men using selective aromatase inhibitors. This is in corporated herein for reference only.